lfnfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Prepara de la disionario primida
Table de progresa Ata Prima *Esamina definis e vocabulo esistente (37% completa) **a b c d e f g h i j k l m n o p q r s t u v w x y z *Ajunta vocabulo engles mancante *Serti ce puntua e ordina es coerente *Serti ce definis en categorias spesial (elementos, constelas, siensas, etc) es coerente *Ajusta la codigo de la disionario enlinia *Recarga la disionario a la vici *Lasa un tempo per comentas, criticas, reposa… Ata Du *Compila automata un varia bruta de la disionario engles–elefen *Refina esta par mano **a b c d e f g h i j k l m n o p q r s t u v w x y z *Tipografi la disionario elefen–engles **a b c d e f g h i j k l m n o p q r s t u v w x y z *Tipografi la disionario engles–elefen **a b c d e f g h i j k l m n o p q r s t u v w x y z *Scrive un prefas, lista de cortis, etc *Leje la intera per coreti eretas restante *Primi! Avar La defini es "desirante forte e egoiste un cosa, tipal ricia e potia", ma esta es "avaricious, greedy, acquisitive" per cual nos no ave un bon parola. "Avar" sinifia ce on es rica ma spende poca. Simon *on debe ajunta alga cosa como "protejente forte sua ricias o mone". varias de "avar" es usada en tota linguas romanica per ambos "greedy" e "avaricious". jorj *Esta no conforma a lo cual me trova en mea disionarios romanica. Esce tu misca "avar" e "avida"? "Avida" esiste en tota nosa linguas de fonte, e ta es un bon ajunta per espresa "greedy" e sua multe sinonimes. Simon vocabulo *tridimensional = three-dimensional (multe internasional, e lo evita la torpia de dise "de/con tre dimensiones" en un formula de nom plu longa; evidente on va pote ancora dise ance "de/con tre dimensiones") ** Esce tu ia intende scrive "tredimensional"? Me leje tridimensional como un tri de un dimension :) ** No, me intende "tridimensional", como "triangulo", "tridente", e otras. "Tri-" es ja listada como un prefisa con la sinifia "tre". "Tridimensional" es donce ja bon formida, ma me vole aproba lo per usa direta en la disionario. Simon **oce. lo estende la defini de "-al", ma en un modo multe clar (en esta caso, a minima). jorj **Esce tu ta prefere la ajetivo "tridimension"? Simon *eci = to echo (deveni un eco) **posible "fa un eco"? me opina ce on no "deveni un eco". jorj **Un person no deveni un eco, ma sonas, ideas, etc deveni ecos. Si me sta en un cava e cria "alo", acel sona deveni un eco. Simon *eufemisme = euphemism ("senior" e "grasias" es "parolas cortes", ma lo no es eufemismes) **me prefere "parolas cortes". a min, lo es un bon metafor per "euphemism". me opina ce "eufemisme" es torpe e fea. un otra posible es "parolas blanda" o "parolas minimida", etc. jorj **Me acorda ce "eufemisme" es un parola fea. Esce tu gusta "parola cortesida"? Simon Nomes de mares, etc Pos plu studia de esta problem fasinante, me comensa opina ce tu ia trova ja la solve coreta :) La nomes internasional usada es de spesies multe diversa e confusada, e an la linguas romanica difere entre se sur esce on usa "de" en los. La sola modo de ateni un sistem coerente e jeneral sasiante pare es omete "de" e regarda la nomes como propre. Me no ia ariva a un conclui ultima, ma me tende sempre plu rapida en esta dirije! Probable me va sujesta sola ce nos evita ajetivos en casos como "Canal Panaman" e "Golfo Californian". Nos debe eleje entre "Canal de Panama" (comun en la linguas romanica) o simple "Canal Panama" (coerente con la majoria vasta de otra tal nomes). Simon